Saphira & Thorn Part 2
by DSaillant
Summary: Here is the sequel to my first story, Saphira & Thorn. Eragon and Saphira journey to the elves, but are accidentally sent to an alternate world called Earth when they encounter Galbatorix on the way.
1. Descisions

Murtagh was furious beyond belief when he found out what Thorn had done to Saphira. It was not only embarrassing to him; it was humiliating. His dragon has seduced his brother's…how awkward can you get?

Murtagh had no clue how pregnancy worked with dragons. Galbatorix had never told him, since Thorn was a male. There was need for him to know.

After a rather uneventful conversation with his brother, they went their separate ways. Eragon and Saphira's only other hope was asking Glaedr. He was only an Eldunari that barely had a conscience, but all of his and Oromis's knowledge was there. When the two of them had left, they had left the Eldunari with Arya, the only elf they could truly trust.

It was time to go to the elves.


	2. A New Enemy

_Somebody is close, _Saphira said, alarmed. She had been on edge since they had left their home in the Spine, but there was particular fright in her voice this time.

_Who is it? _Eragon asked. He reached out to see if he could find a presence as well. He was able to, but shields protected the fabric of the person's memory. _I can't tell._

_I'm not sure either, _Saphira admitted, _but I feel evil._

_It's probably your fever talking, _Eragon said. _You are pregnant after all. Maybe we should land and rest for a while._

_No! Whoever it is, he's on the ground. We have to stay high up. I feel two presences now._

Eragon extended his mind, and discovered that Saphira was right. There were two people on the ground. He immediately assumed that they were travelers or slavers. They had no time to deal with such people.

_They're getting closer, _Saphira said.

_Don't worry about them, _Eragon replied. _We need to get to the elves, and soon. Your condition won't allow you to fly within the next few weeks; that I know for sure._

_DUCK DOWN! _Saphira screamed.A moment later, a long jet of flame erupted from the clouds, and a large black shape erupted after it. Saphira did a barrel roll in mid-air, and picked up speed. She went down a little bit, and dramatically slowed herself so that the attacker could go in front of them. They gasped in unison.

Their attackers were none other than Galbatorix and Shurikan


	3. Prepare for Battle

Eragon swore when he realized what he was dealing with. _We have to get away from him now._

_Already on it, _Saphira replied. She nose-dived towards the ground. The one advantage the two of them had against Galbatorix and Shurikan was that Saphira was smaller than the mammoth black dragon, and thus was able to move quicker. _We can outrun them if we slow them down._

_Good idea. _Eragon turned around, drew out Brisingr, and lit the blade. He jumped off Saphira's back, and landed a nice gash on Shurikan's neck. Galbatorix threw Eragon away from them, and the newer Rider began to plummet towards the ground.

_I've got you, little one, _Saphira said. She flew below Eragon, and he landed safely on her back. Suddenly, she began to descend.

_What are you doing? _Eragon cried. _They'll catch us!_

_I'm not doing it._

_Prepare to battle, _an alien voice said. It was hideously soft and evil. It had come from Galbatorix.

_It's them! _Saphira cried. _They're going to fight us!_


	4. Fight for the Ages

"At last we meet, Eragon Shadeslayer," Galbatorix said. In the middle of the Hadarac desert, they faced each other with their swords drawn. Behind each of them stood their dragon, staring at each other with ferocity Eragon had never seen from Saphira. "I have been waiting for this moment for a very long time."

"I cannot really say that it is a pleasure," Eragon muttered. Something about the king's voice sent shivers down his once-lacerated spine.

"Too bad," Galbatorix replied in a hideous monotone. "I believe that now is the time for us to find out who the real king of Alegaësia is."

_Let's get to it, _Shurikan said with unmatched hostility.

Galbatorix lunged at Eragon, his black blade moving faster than any elf's could. Their swords clashed, and sparks flew. From that first connection, Eragon knew that one of them was not going to walk away from this fight.

Eragon launched a series of heavy blows at Galbatorix's head, legs, arms, and torso. They were all deflected. Never, since he first fought Murtagh, had Eragon sparred with such a formidable opponent.

The two of them fought for hours. The same went for Saphira and Shurikan. Eragon launched ferocious blow after ferocious blow at Galbatorix, and he was blocked almost every time. There were several times they each believed they had won the battle, but the ideas were put to rest only moments later. By the time the fight had ended, they had all given blood, the dragons included.

Eventually, the one thing Eragon wish would not happen happened: he slipped. He lost his footing for just a moment. In that moment, Galbatorix saw an opportunity to strike. He sliced Eragon's thigh clean open, straight down to the bone. The younger Rider screamed with horrific pain, clutching his bleeding leg.

_Eragon!_ cried Saphira. She tried to fly to him, but Shurikan knocked her out of the sky before she could even move.

"I have to say, I expected more," Galbatorix said.

_None can defeat us now, _Shurikan laughed triumphantly.

_No. This can't be how it ends, _Saphira said as Galbatorix raised his black blade above his head.

"Goodbye, Shadeslayer," Galbatorix said. Then, he swung the blade. With milliseconds to spare, Eragon rolled out of the way, and staggered to his feet. Never, since his back had ailed him, had the ex-farm boy endured so much pain.

"If you don't mind, I'd like to die by Saphira's side," Eragon asked, "and keep whatever dignity I have left."

"What a noble way to die," Galbatorix sneered.

_You fought well, _Saphira said. _Well met, Eragon Garrowsson._

_We're not done yet,_ Eragon said to his dragon. He dove onto her side, and shouted several words in the ancient language. In a flash, the two of them disappeared.

Galbatorix looked around, puzzled by what had just happened. After a moment, his confusion was replaced by the purest rage.

"NOOOOOOOOO!" he screamed at the heavens. Victory had been robbed from King Galbatorix yet again.


End file.
